With A Flutter Of Wings
by DaSmiley99
Summary: Liam gets spelled by a Fairy. She spreads on him a weird magic dust that makes him suddenly feverish and mostly horny.


Fucking Fairy dust.

Remind Liam to never piss off some magic winged bitch again.

The McCall pack has been working on a case of people magically disappeared. Nobody noticed at first, sure. But then random people started disappearing in public places and anyone that wasn't connected to the supernatural would have a heart attack in the middle of a grocery shop.

The pack was wondering why they didn't found the bodies of the people that kept disappearing into thin air. They reappeared after some time, which was pretty weird. It turned out that the supernatural that was supposedly a threat was a Fairy. She was taking a sample of their sweat after they had sex, then mixed it with her blood. Unexpectedly, it became dust, Fairy dust. When Lydia and Mason found that information in a book and reading it to Liam, the beta shivered and winced with disgust. _Ew. It's fucking gross._

Liam had no idea what was the dust for. Now he definitely knew.

As ridiculous as it sounds, it was a sort of weird dust that make people horny. Yeah, _horny_. Liam didn't believe it either.

The Fairy gladly spread some dust on his head, making him gasp with disgust and disbelief. Reminder: _**NEVER**_ piss off a Fairy.

"Wow, please remind me to shut my mouth before I say something that results in something like this." Liam drawled, shaking his head furiously and trying to shake the dust off of him.

Mason nodded, laughing at him. Corey snorted, trying desperately not to laugh. Liam simply looked ridiculous. He was glaring at his friends with false daggers in his eyes, pouting and crossing his arms over his chest and some purple-pinkish dust was smeared all over his hair and shoulders. He looked ridiculously hilarious. His friends couldn't hold up much longer, they started laughing. Liam growled at them, clearly not amused.

"Sorry dude. But you've got to admit that it's pretty funny." Mason gasped, wiping his eyes.

"No, it's not funny when you're the victim here." Liam groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Bullshit. You're surely gonna get laid tonight, so don't you dare complain!" Mason smirked.

"Huh, Mason. I don't feel anything yet. So maybe not." Liam sighed softly.

Just as he said it, he felt extremely hot all of a sudden. Drops of sweat were rolling down his armpits to his sides. His whole body was so hot and sweaty, he felt uncomfortable. His strength was slowly leaving his body. Liam frowned, he felt feverish.

"Liam? You okay?" Mason asked after seeing Liam's look of confusion towards him.

He tried to nod, but he let out a soft gasp instead.

"It's so hot all of a sudden..." Liam slurred, taking a step closer to his best friend. Mason frowned, eyes shining with concern and worry at him.

Liam's legs suddenly gave out, his body falling forward. Mason ran towards him, trying to stop his fall. Liam closed his eyes, preparing himself for the pain. But there's none. Liam felt a strong pair of arms around his upper body, keeping him from falling any further.

The beta raised his head, opening his eyes.

"Theo?" Liam asked, breathing heavily. Liam winced when he felt the chimera's hand on his forehead. He gulped as he stared at Theo's features, which were dangerously close to his face.

"I'm leaving you alone for an hour and you're already in trouble. I'm impressed, Dunbar." Theo smirked, amused by Liam's situation. Liam found the strength to roll his eyes.

"S-Shut up." Liam whispered, breathing through his nose.

Theo chuckled in response.

Liam exhaled, lips parted slightly and leaned in Theo's warmth.

"Your whole body is burning up."

"It's not due to the fact that I'm smoking hot?" Liam joked, looking up to meet Theo's hazel eyes.

"You're an idiot." Theo laughed, shaking his head.

"No, I'm hilarious." Liam huffed.

"Sure, puppy." Theo rolled his eyes, softly slipping his fingers through his hair.

Theo widened his eyes at the beta, his fingers frozen in Liam's locks. Did he just purred? He totally did.

Theo bit his bottom lip as he watched Liam close his eyes, relaxing against the chimera's chest.

He stared at Mason, licking his lips.

"I will drive him home. Don't worry Mason, I will take care of him." Theo said, a serious look in his eyes.

Mason reluctantly nodded, taking Corey's hand in his for comfort.

Stepping into the bathroom, Liam managed to take his shirt off. He unbuckled his belt and took off his jeans, swaying on his feet.

He was about to take his boxers off, until his legs gave out once more. He fell on the bathroom floor with a thud, steadying himself on the bathtub with his arms. He leaned his forehead on the cold surface of the tub.

Liam almost yelled when Theo barged in the bathroom, worry clear on his face. The chimera knelt at Liam's side, a hand on the beta's back. Liam raised his head and looked at him, shuddering violently.

"Are you alright?" Theo asked, frowning.

"I can't stand anymore." Liam gasped weakly.

After looking into Liam's eyes for a while, Theo took his shirt and pants off. Liam swallowed a whimper down his throat. The chimera leaned on the the tub and opened the sink, slipping his fingers in the water and checking the temperature. He made sure the water was hot enough before turning to Liam, carrying him bridal style into the tub. He sat in the tub and spread his legs, pulling Liam between his thighs and flush against his chest. Liam was laying on his side between Theo's legs, turning his head to look at Theo. The beta's arms circled Theo's waist and he leaned into his touch, his cheek resting on the chimera's muscular chest.

"It's so hot..." Liam whined, rubbing his cheek on Theo's chest.

"Sorry Liam, but it has to be hot. Otherwise the dust won't be dissolved in the water and it's going to stay in your pores." Theo explained, looking down at Liam's head.

Liam absently nodded.

They stayed silent for a while.

"Thanks." Liam murmured, smiling softly against Theo's skin.

"For taking care of me."

Theo smiled, slipping his fingers in Liam's hair. The beta gasped softly, rubbing his cheek on the other boy's chest. The older boy started massaging Liam's hair with both hands, trying to soothe him.

Liam felt a jolt of electricity inside his whole body, making him moan softly.

Theo's hands froze in Liam's hair, the chimera watching the younger boy between his legs. He felt something hard against his left thigh, rubbing the skin there. Theo breathe through his nose, his nostrils flaring as he sniffed the air. He looked down at Liam, eyes widening.

The beta was whimpering softly, breathing heavily against Theo's chest. Lust was oozing off of him, making Theo shiver.

"Liam..."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's happening to me. I can't... control myself." Liam mumbled, hiding his face in Theo's chest.

"It's okay, Liam. The Fairy dust is making you horny. It's not your fault."

Liam whined, goosebumps appearing on his sweaty skin.

Theo ran a finger up Liam's arm, breathing slowly. He let his thumb linger on the beta's shoulder, earning a soft gasp from him. Liam slowly raised his head and glanced at him. Theo met his gaze, still caressing his arms in a slow torturous manner.

"It's worse because you're here." Liam looked at the chimera, his eyes darkening.

Theo looked into his eyes, lips parted. Liam glanced at Theo's pinkish lips, his heart fluttering.

Theo licked his lips, aware of the effect he had on the beta. Theo's hand went behind Liam's neck, caressing the skin with his thumb. Liam sighed as he felt small droplets of water rolling down his back.

Liam leaned in, breathing against Theo's lips.

Theo brought their lips together in a slow heated kiss. Liam gasped against Theo's mouth, who poked his lips with his tongue. Liam gladly let him in his mouth, stroking his tongue with his own. They moaned into each other's mouths, their tongues fighting for dominance in a slow dance. Liam's hands wandered on Theo's body, feeling his hard muscles under his fingertips. Theo's hands gripped Liam's hips, stroking his skin.

Liam slid his fingers down Theo's chest, pinching Theo's nipples gently. The chimera moaned in Liam's mouth, grinding against him. The beta moaned, breaking the kiss. Liam moved his hips against Theo's in response. The chimera bit on Liam's bottom lip, licking his skin while he worked on rolling the beta's boxers down his thighs. Liam eagerly helped him, raising his hips. The soaked boxers went flying a few seconds later, making a disgustingly satisfying sound on the bathroom floor. Well, one down, one more to go.

Liam's hands went on Theo's grey boxers who quickly raised his hips in response.

Liam's hands trailed over Theo's body, grinding his dick against the chimera's. Theo moaned, burying his face in the beta's neck. Liam gasped in pleasure as he felt the older boy's sinful tongue drawing on his skin. Theo's hands found Liam's back, pulling him impossibly closer to his body.

Liam stared at Theo, eyes blown with lust. He nearly moaned at the sight. Theo looked like a hot mess. His wet locks were falling delicately on his forehead, some were longer than the others and fell in front of his hazel eyes, making his darkened eyes shine even brighter. His breath was uneven, his cheeks were slightly red and his lips were kiss swollen. Liam let his gaze follow the droplets of sweat rolling down Theo' abs. He licked his lips, glancing up at the chimera once more.

"Fuck, you're so hot." Liam breathed, his eyes darkening at the sinful view that was Theo.

Theo responded with a familiar smirk of his.

"Thanks for reminding me." Theo replied with a mocking tone.

"Oh, shut up." Liam groaned, smacking their lips together.

Theo moaned into Liam's mouth, his fingers lowering down the beta's hips. Theo nibbled on Liam's bottom lip as he worked a finger on the younger boy's entrance. Liam gasped, pushing against his finger and almost urging him to shove his finger inside him.

"Be patient, Littlewolf." Theo whispered, moving his finger in a circling motion on Liam's ass.

Liam moaned, dropping his head in Theo's shoulder.

"Oh god, just... just do it." Liam groaned, trying to push on Theo's finger. Liam felt Theo smile against his skin.

He gasped into the chimera's shoulder, gripping the skin with his hands as he felt Theo's finger entering him. He tried to relax as his delicate finger was slowly spreading him open. Liam felt pleasure taking over his body when he felt Theo's fingertip touching a specific bundle of nerves. He moaned louder when Theo did it again. Moans quickly turned into gasps and pants as Theo rocked his world with only one finger.

Then one finger became two, then three. God, it felt incredibly good.

When he felt Theo's cock against his hole, he nearly whined in impatience.

Theo slowly pushed in, warmth instantly rushing through his veins. Theo leaned his head back against the back of the tub as Liam slowly sunk down on his length with a sensual moan.

Theo's fingers found their way to the beta's hips, leading him up and down his dick.

Liam cupped his face, bringing their lips together in a heated kiss. Liam moaned into the chimera's mouth at every thrust Theo made inside him, filling him perfectly in way that made him see stars. Liam met him halfway, meeting his devilishly slow thrusts.

They moaned louder as they found their rhythm, the sounds they made transforming into growls and howls. The lust was heavy in the air. Liam could get used to this smell.

Liam screamed when Theo started to fuck him harder and faster, touching his prostate in the most delicious way possible. The beta closed his eyes, pleasure possessing his body. Explosions blew behind his eyelids, Theo was totally fucking his brains out. Fuck. He was so good.

At this point he didn't care if the water was flying out of the tub. Fuck that. He's too busy getting fucked to deal with that.

Well, he's gonna clean this mess later.

Theo came inside him with a powerful thrust, groaning in Liam's neck. Liam moaned loudly as Theo filled him.

They stayed still, catching their breath and looking at each other.

When Liam opened his eyes, Theo was looking at him.

"How do you feel?" Theo asked, voice husky and hoarse. Liam would totally get a hard on just by hearing his voice. Huh, actually scratch that. He already has.

"You just fucked my brains out. I won't be able to walk for a week." Liam replied, raising an eyebrow.

Theo laughed, slowly pulling out of him. Liam took Theo's hand in his, lacing their fingers together.

They stayed in their tight embrace in a warm and comfortable silence.

Liam smelled the air, not even bothering to hide the smile that was spreading on his face. Theo smelled like pure happiness somehow. Liam stared at him, tilting his head.

"You smell like happiness. That's a good smell on you, I must admit." Liam whispered against Theo's lips, a shy smile forming on his lips.

"Oh, it's just that I've been in love with you for 2 years and we just had sex, so that's why I'm hopelessly happy right now. No big deal." Theo replied, a smirk plastered on his face. Liam's smile widen. The beta cupped his face, bringing their lips together in a chaste kiss.

"Then how do you feel about going on a date with me?" Liam asked, a smug smile on his lips.

Theo shook his head fondly at his love interest. Theo could definitely get used to that smell too.

But first, Liam needs to get that dust out of his system.


End file.
